


Do I Know You?

by fallingstarsinthesky



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Bars and Pubs, Flirting, M/M, Pretending to Be Strangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 14:44:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19478065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingstarsinthesky/pseuds/fallingstarsinthesky
Summary: of course, just as joe was thinking about texting rami and asking him where he was, he saw him walk through the doors of the bar.when rami reached him at the bar, he spoke before joe could get a word out.“what’s a handsome guy like you doing here on your own?” rami asked. his voice was low and flirty.oh so they were playing this game tonight, joe thought. he smiled to himself.





	Do I Know You?

**Author's Note:**

> tiny hint of sex in this but not a lot because i really cannot write sex scenes lol

joe poked at his drink with the small black straw anxiously. it was his second gin and tonic and he was starting to feel it. he was alone at the bar waiting for rami to show up. rami was unexpectedly late.

of course, just as joe was thinking about texting rami and asking where he was, he saw him walk through the doors of the bar. rami didn’t acknowledge him when joe waved at him which was strange.

when rami reached him at the bar, he spoke before joe could get a word out.

“what’s a handsome guy like you doing here on your own?” rami asked. his voice was low and flirty.

oh so they were playing this game tonight, joe thought. he smiled to himself.

“my date ditched me” he replied. he made sure to sound sad when he said it. he also made a show of looking rami up and down. rami did look good tonight, dressed in tight jeans and a shirt that brought out the color of his eyes. his hair was styled so that his curls were slicked back. joe felt almost undressed in his jeans and t-shirt.

“can i buy you a drink?” rami asked.

joe quickly finished his current drink and set the empty glass back on the table. he winked at rami. “now you can”

rami smiled at him. joe continued watching him as he put in an order for two more drinks. rami was really putting effort into this whole look tonight. he must have had all this planned when he asked joe to meet him at this bar.

rami liked to engage in this type of roleplay sometimes. he said there was something nice about pretending to be strangers who picked each other up for a one night stand. joe didn’t disagree. it gave them something fun to look forward to in their relationship. he was willing to play whatever game rami wanted.

“so, handsome, want some company?” rami asked, taking a moment to give joe his own slow look over.

“how could i say no to someone as handsome as you keeping me company?” joe replied.

rami blushed a little at that, biting down on his lip and fluttering his eyelashes. “smooth talker” he said.

“only for you” joe said.

“you wanna introduce yourself?” rami said.

“joe and i’m very pleased to meet you” he said, making sure to draw the “pleased” out as sexily as he could.

“i’m rami”

rami smiled at him and joe almost broke the whole game out of a need to kiss him right then and there. 

“so tell me, who’s this date that stood you up?” rami asked, perching on the barstool next to him.

“someone i’ve known for years” joe said. “very attractive, looks kind of like you, actually”

“lucky i found you then”

rami placed a hand on joe’s arm and squeezed his muscles. joe had to restrain himself from tossing rami down on top of the bar and having his way with him.

“it is lucky” joe said. he felt daring and slid his foot up rami’s leg underneath the bar counter.

“i don’t often get picked up by pretty men in bars” joe said. he placed his hand on rami’s thigh and watched as his eyes dilated.

“hard to believe” rami said. 

“you want to go to the bathroom and get better acquainted?” joe asked

rami looked down at joe’s hand inching closer up his thigh and nodded quickly. “nothing i want more”

they both finished their drinks before joe stood and held a hand out to rami. rami took it and joe led them back to the bathroom. he pulled rami into a stall behind him and pushed him against the door.

“i don’t usually do this” rami said.

“hook up with strange men in bathrooms?” joe asked, kissing rami’s neck.

“yes. it’s exciting”

it was exciting, pretending to be strangers and making out in public where anyone could walk in on them. rami kept moaning and writhing against him as joe kissed him. joe slipped his hands down rami’s pants and jerk him off. he made he kept kissing rami to swallow his moans and whines.

after rami repaid the favor they stood there kissing and laughing that no one had managed to walk in on them. they were lucky. the last time they tried this, on the borhap set, ben had accidentally walked in on them. he claims he’s still scarred from it.

“we should do the whole strangers in a bar thing more often” joe joked. “you definitely like it”

“you enjoy it too” rami said, kissing him in thanks.

“next time i get to pick the place though” joe said. “this bar is too pretentious for me”

rami laughed and kissed joe again. “okay you have a deal”


End file.
